Crazy Kinda Crush On You
by Maxcs
Summary: One-shot. Songfic. Kid!Puckleberry. It's their first day of middle school and Puck has a crush on the girl in the red polka dot dress. A little bit cute. Rated K


**So my beautiful friend Monika is the biggest Puckleberry shipper I know so this is for her :)**

**This is a songfic so youtube 'Crazy Kinda Crush On You' by The Jonas Brothers. It was written by a twelve year old do I thought it only right to write a fic about a twelve year old Puckleberry. It's a little motown, it's a little cute, it's a little lame but I love it.**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked through the corridor of Winston Middle School with his head held high. The seventh grader was finally the only Puckerman at that school now that his older brother Jacob had moved onto high school. Most of the teachers thought the older of the pair had moved onto Juvi but he proved them all wrong... for now. Puck was on his own and loving it. In jeans, white t-shirt and the black leather jacket he'd stolen from his brother's closet, Noah Puckerman strutted his stuff down the hall toward his group of friends. Leaning against his locker, he couldn't help but notice an incredibly beautiful girl pass him with a smile.

_First day at school  
I was tryin to play it cool  
Chillin with my friends  
Tryin to pretend  
That I didn't notice you_

Rachel Berry had been in Puck's class since the first grade and she had always had a crush on him. Smiling sweetly as she passed the gorgeous, curly brown haired boy, she blushed softly and ran off to class. Rachel had never had the courage to even talk to Puck let alone ask him out. The pair knew each other from synagogue but having her Dad's always beside her didn't help her courage to talk to him. He was the cutest guy in her class and way out of her league. The school bell echoed through the halls as everyone made their way to class. Puck joined his friends at the back of his math class and pulled out his book. He wasn't quite to the stage where he slept through his classes but if Mrs Harris didn't make algebra a little more entertaining, his fourth period math class might be his new nap time.

Three rows down, second to the left, Rachel peered back at Puck with a cute giggle before turning back to her best friend Quinn. Scribbling down something in her notebook, both Rachel and Quinn looked at Puck with a cute smile onto the turn away and giggle again.

Puck couldn't help but stare at her with one of those love struck looks. Noticing a girl was new territory for him especially when he'd spent the last few years believing in cooties but he was mesmerised. He couldn't help but stare at her deep brown eyes and notice how her soft curls fell effortlessly down her back tied back with a little red bow. Wearing a brand new red and white polka dot dress that one of her Dads had handmade especially for the first day, Rachel continued to sneak peeks back at Puck through class. Neither of them really paid attention to the algebra on the blackboard in front of them. Puck tried to play it cool and relax back in his seat even though Rachel captivated his attention more often than not.

_3 rows down  
2nd to the left  
With your big brown eyes  
And your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true_

"Dude what are you staring at?" Noah's best friend Finn chuckled hitting his arm gently. Snapping back to reality, he rested back in his chair like he hadn't just been mesmerised by the beautiful girl on the other side of the room.

"Nothing, what's your answer for number three?" he smirked and quickly peered over at his best friend's book. Just as the teacher noticed them talking and turned around, Puck caught the answer and snapped back to his own work. Mrs Harris made an effort to walk around the class checking on all their work hindering Rachel to steal a glance at Puck without getting put on detention.

The end of class couldn't have come quick enough for the entire class. Today's algebra lesson was boring for even the nerds of the class. Making his way to the door, Puck stepped back as Rachel walked by letting her go through first. He held the door open for her and Quinn, being the perfect gentleman was just part of his charm.

"Thanks Puck, nice jacket" she giggled softly before almost skipping down the hall with Quinn. What could be better than the cutest guy in class holding the door open for her? Noah wanted to respond but the words just wouldn't come out. When he finally found the words 'you're welcome', she was gone.

_Cuz my knees got weak  
Knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go  
My heart says woah!  
Gotta let you know_

XXXXX

"End of the day man, let's go! Baseball practice starts at 4" Finn laughed as he pulled Puck from the Music room and out into the hall. Guitarist for the school band and budding musician, Noah spent a lot of time in the music rooms. When his parents fought with each other or they were yelling at Jacob for setting off a stink bomb in the neighbour's yard, he disappeared into his music. The only thing he hated about band practice was that Rachel wasn't there. She spent the majority of her time in the dance studio at her ballet classes. Thinking about her for most of the period, Puck was oblivious to the final school bell. He stumbled behind Finn until he found his feet and grasp on reality. "You've been out of it all day, what's up?"

"Just a girl on my mind" he chuckled and walked out the front doors of their school with his guitar slung over his shoulder. Finn instantly started teasing him about Rachel without the need to ask her name. He had noticed that his best friend hadn't looked any other girl all day. Still a little wary about girls himself, Finn couldn't quite understand what he saw in Rachel. He would learn eventually...

"Why are you just noticing her now? She's been in our class since the first grade"

"New year, new outlook on life" Puck laughed "I'll see you at Baseball later" he smiled and headed for his bus while Finn walked the opposite direction.

_I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you  
It doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind  
All the time  
It's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cuz I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

Racing onto the bus he managed to climb the stairs before the grumpy old bus driver shut the door. Nodding in sarcastic thanks to the driver, Puck looked down and saw the bus was packed. He sighed softly and reluctantly dodged flying paper balls and bags stuck out in the aisle. His bus ride soon looked up as an open seat appeared before him. Puck peered up to see the free seat was beside none other than the beautiful Rachel Berry

_On the bus ride home  
When I saw you were alone  
So I took my chance  
Asked you to the dance  
And prayed you wouldn't say no. _

"Hey Rachel do you mind if I sit here?" he asked with a cute smile and adjusted his guitar on his shoulder.

"Sure" she smiled and moved her bag. Looking down the bus at Quinn who was sitting with fellow cheerleader Santana, Rachel hoped that her friend had noticed the cutest guy was about to sit next to her. For a thirteen year old girl, this moment was the biggest of her life and she needed Quinn to squeal with after they got off the bus. Puck wondered why Quinn sat so much further down the bus but he really wasn't caring. It was a huge moment for him too. Sitting down next to Rachel, he pulled his guitar in front of him. Fiddling with the strap, he looked up into her beautiful brown eyes with a smile.

"I like all the posters you put up for the dance this Friday. The glitter is cool" he chuckled and clasped his hands together. The fidgeting must have been annoying her as much as it was irritating him because her smile brightened just a little as he started to calm down. Rachel was now the head of the seventh grade dance committee and had put so much effort into planning the dance that Friday night. A seventh grade only event, the dance was celebrating their middle year of middle school. It was a tradition at their school to celebrate such a strange event but everyone got involved. Puck was excited to go because his band teacher Mr Dexter had asked him to help with the music choices for the night

"Thanks" she giggled shyly "Not too much pink?"

"No way. Just enough" Puck smiled "So are you going with anyone?"

Rachel looked up from the loose thread on her dress that she had been playing with and hoped Puck was going to finish that sentence with a request to go with her. Smoothing out her dress in the hope she could impress him a little more.

"No" she sighed softly shaking her head.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd really like that Noah" she beamed. The first day of school could not have ended any better than this and Rachel had to use all her energy to contain her excitement. The pair talked more about the dance as the bus travelled the streets of Lima.

Rachel sighed softly as she noticed the bus turning onto her street "I have to get off but I can't wait for Friday. It's going to be the best dance"

Puck stood up to let her out, helping her with her bag like a gentleman "Me too. It's going to be really fun"

_Just can't wait for Friday night  
Gonna hold your hand  
When the time is right  
Can't help but let my feeling show yeah_

"Rachel wait" he spoke up as he picked up his guitar "Can I walk you home? I live just around the corner"

"Sure, that'd be great" she smiled and turned away slightly as the heat rose into her cheeks. Leading him off the bus, Rachel waited for him to climb down the stairs and meet her on the curb. Puck took her books politely and started to walk with her in the direction of her house.

_I'm gonna walk you home  
Talk on the phone  
Tell you how I'm feeling when you're all alone  
Gonna jump & shout  
Sing out loud  
Girl you know there won't be no doubt_

"I like your dress, it's really pretty" he smiled breaking the silence between the pair.

"Thanks. My Dad made it for me"

"Wow, my Dad doesn't even know how to sew on buttons. Come to think of it, my Mom can't either" Puck laughed.

"It's kinda dorky but he likes making dresses other than all my tutus for ballet" Rachel giggled. Her Dad had made every tutu she had danced in since she was little so dresses for school were a pleasant change to all that tulle. Rachel didn't complain though especially when someone like Puck noticed her in one of her Dad's creations.

The fact that Rachel had two gay fathers wasn't a secret at school but the little girl didn't really like to talk about it. She'd been teased by a couple boys on Puck's Baseball team but never by Noah himself. She felt as comfortable talking to him as she did someone like Quinn.

"I think it's nice that your Dad does that. It's sweet"

"Yeah" she smiled "and he bakes a lot of cupcakes"

"My mom does that too!" Puck laughed "My brother and I always have one in our lunches. I always eat mine before I get to the playground, that way Finn doesn't get his hands on it"

"Smart" she giggled "My Dad does a pretty good job at all the Mom duties. I think his favourite things to cook are chocolate cupcakes"

"Cupcakes are a Mom essential even if your Dad makes them" he chuckled "That and Spaghetti Bolognese"

"My Papa makes the best Spaghetti Bolognese! He promised to cook it tonight for me as a special treat for the first day back at school"

"My Dad actually makes better Spaghetti than my mom" Puck laughed and gestured for her to come closer "but don't tell her that" he whispered with a laugh. Giggling loudly, Rachel stopped as they reached her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Noah" she smiled sweetly and reluctantly took her books from him. Puck usually hated people calling him Noah but it was ok coming from her. Both Puck and Rachel blushed when their hands touched as they exchanged books. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek softly before shying away hiding the redness in her cheeks.

"You're more than welcome" Puck chuckled and pulled his guitar higher up onto his shoulder "I'll see you in math tomorrow"

"I'll save you a seat"

Puck walked the block and a half home feeling lighter than air. He was taking the prettiest girl in school to the dance and she even kissed him on the cheek. It had officially been the best first day of school in the history of first days at school. Almost skipping through the front door, Noah couldn't wipe the smiled off his face. Jacob noticed this instantly and followed his younger brother up to his room.

"Is it that good to finally be rid of me at school?" Jacob laughed

"Just had a good day" Nick smiled "I have to get ready for Baseball so go away"

"You had a good day at school? You hate school..."

"Not any more I don't"

_I got this awesome amazing  
Crazy kinda crush on you (crazy kinda crush on you)  
And though I try to forget you  
It doesn't matter what I dooo  
On my mind  
All the time  
It's a crime  
I can't deny it's trueee  
Cuz I got this awesome amazing crazy kinda Crush on you_

**Your thoughts?**


End file.
